One Ring to Rule them All
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: AU of what could have happened had Galadriel taken the ring when Frodo offered it. Rated T for some graphic violence. First chapter has been revised slightly.
1. Chapter 1

The Characters are obviously not mine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Fordo stepped back from the mirror visibly shaken by what he had seen.

"I know what you saw," Galadriel said.

_For it is also in my mind_, she continued in Frodo's head. _It is what will come to pass if you should fail in your mission_. _The Fellowship is breaking, it is already begun_. _He will try to take the ring_. _You know of whom I speak_. _One by One it will destroy them all_.

Frodo held out the ring to Galadriel, "If you ask it of me, I will give you the one ring." He said.

"I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired to ask what you offer," Galadriel admitted. "For many long years I had pondered what I might do, should the Great Ring come into my hands, and behold! It was brought within my grasp. The evil that was devised long ago works on in many ways, whether Sauron himself stands or falls. Would not that have been a noble deed to set to the credit of his Ring, if I had taken it by force or fear from my guest? And now at last it comes. You will give me the Ring freely!"

She reached out, her hand quivering in anticipation, and removed the ring from the chain and held it up above her head. Immediately it grew dark, though Galadriel seemed to maintain an eerie glow. Frodo stood where he was, frozen in place by fear, unable to move. Galadriel slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Her blue eyes darkened till they were like smouldering black coals staring at Frodo. She seemed to grow larger before him.

"In place of the Dark Lord you will set up a Queen." Galadriel declared. "And I shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!"

Frodo backed away frightened. "I think that perhaps you should return the ring to me," the little hobbit said nervously.

Suddenly everything returned to normal. Galadriel smiled at Frodo and knelt down in front of him.

"My dear hobbit," she said. "With me the ring shall be put to good use. The age of the Elves shall come again. Middle Earth shall be ours once again."

Frodo stared at her disbelieving. He could not believe what he was hearing. However his fear of Galadriel was so great that he could not force himself to run, let alone move, no matter how much he wanted to. He just stared into Galadriel's eyes, which at one time seemed warm, caring and beautiful, but now, while still beautiful, seemed cold and calculating. Frodo tried to speak but he found that he could not even make a sound. It was as if his voice had been able to flee while the rest of him could not.

"Now, now, little hobbit," Galadriel said. "I have you to thank for bring the ring to me. But I can't have you blabbering what you did to everyone. There are some people who don't think I can resist the ring's bidding to return to Sauron."

Galadriel admired the ring on her left ring finger. Even though it was merely a simple gold band, to her it was the most beautiful thing. With it came the power to restore her people to greatness and to recreate Middle Earth in her image. Galadriel closed the palm of her hand and when she opened it again there was ring in it that was looked identical to the one ring. She took this new ring and hooked it onto the chain which was still sitting in Frodo's open palm and handed it back to him.

"Now you mustn't tell anybody about what happened." Galadriel said.

She then touched her hand to Frodo's head. He closed his eyes as he fell into a dream like state. A shadow from Galadriel's hand washed over him momentarily and then Frodo opened his eyes.

"How did I get here?" Frodo asked looking around.

"I was about to ask you the very same question," Galadriel responded. "You should seek your fellowship of travellers; they are preparing to leave Lothlorien shortly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving parting gifts from Galadriel, the Fellowship of the Ring left to continued their journey to Mount Doom, none of them knowing that the ring they now possessed was in fact a fake. Celeborn, however noticed that his wife was acting differently and spoke to her in private.

"You seem changed by the passing of the Fellowship through our realm," Celeborn said.

"It is an historic, dangerous, monumental journey upon which they set," Galadriel said, "It would be foolish not be changed by these events."

Celeborn nodded, "You are right," he agreed. "I too have been affected by their stay here in Lothlorien."

He gently grabbed his wife's left hand and squeezed it. However he noticed something different about her hand. He held it up to see a simple gold band.

"Is this…?" Celeborn began to ask.

However he stopped when Galadriel grew dark and imposing suddenly.

"Do you dare stand in my way of restoring our people to glory?" Galadriel demanded to know.

"You cannot possibly be considering using the ring," Celeborn said. "You know that it serves only Sauron."

"Sauron shall be no more," Galadriel declared. "I shall restore Middle Earth and rule over it as Queen."

"I cannot allow that," Celeborn said moving to subdue her.

However Galadriel was too powerful for him. She grabbed his hand and it became black and as hard as rock. Celeborn tried to pull away but she was much too strong now.

"I am sorry it had to come to this," Galadriel apologized. "But for the good of the elves, this must be done."

"Your making a mistake," Celeborn managed to say before he was turned into an obsidian statue of himself.

Galadriel returned to her normal self and stared at the statue that had been her husband. She then looked at the ring.

_Perhaps this is not the way_, Galadriel thought to herself as she considered removing the ring.

_No_, a voice in her head said. _Sacrifices must be made for the greater good_.

Galadriel pulled her hand away from the ring. It was true, sacrifices were necessary, even if it was a loved one. She quickly composed herself and got ready to call all the elves of her to court to explain her plan of glory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the elves of Lothlorien gathered before Galadriel, save on. Celeborn remained where he had been left, frozen in time as a rock black image of himself.

"My kin," Galadriel addressed the elves. "As you all know we are facing a time of great peril."

This drew a nervous murmur from the crowd.

"But fear not," Galadriel continued. "For I have foreseen what shall come to pass, and in the coming fourth age the elves shall reign supreme over all of middle earth."

The crowded whispered amongst itself at this news. Galadriel raised her left hand displaying the ring for all to see. Shadow fell across the area and the elves looked about nervously.

"I have the power to defeat even Sauron," Galadriel declared. "Join with me and we shall take conquer middle earth and reign over it, making all others our slaves."

A wave of shadow emanated from the ring washing over the entire crowd in but a few seconds. Then the normally calm and passive elves erupted into boisterous cheers.

"Hail Queen Galadriel!" the chanted repeatedly.

A slow evil smirk slowly grew upon Galadriel's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fellowship had stopped to make camp at ruins of Amon Hen. As they finished setting up camp the party noticed that Boromir was not amongst them, neither was Frodo.

Boromir had craftily cornered the little hobbit and was now demanding that he give him the ring. Frodo instead ran away from Boromir as fast as his little hobbit legs could carry him. He kept looking back at Boromir who stalked after him, a crazed and possessed look in his eyes. In looking back so often Frodo missed a tree branch on the ground in front of him and tripped falling to ground. Boromir was above him almost instantly. He grabbed the diminutive Hobbit and tried to take the ring from him. However was able to kick Boromir back away from him. He used the precious few seconds he had gained to slide the ring onto his finger, however when he did so nothing happened. Frodo took the ring off and stared at it in bewilderment. Boromir also stared at it a disappointed look on his face.

"It's not the real ring," Frodo said confused.

"Then where is the real one?" Boromir demanded angrily.

"I don't know," Frodo replied. "But we should tell the others."

Boromir nodded reluctantly and the two sound the rest of the party.

"Where were you?" Aragorn demanded to know angrily as he saw Frodo and Boromir return.

"We have problem," Frodo said ignoring Aragorn question. "This ring is a fake."

He held the ring up for the others to see and Legalos quickly snatched it away.

"What do you mean a fake?" Aragorn asked.

Legalos set the ring down and hacked it with his sword. The ring split into two pieces. Everyone in the Fellowship looked on in amazement and confusion.

"What is this?" Gimli asked picking up the remains of the ring. "Where is the real ring?"

"I don't know," Frodo replied as he tried to recall when he may have lost the ring.

"Maybe it is still in Lothlorien," Pippin suggested.

"But how then did this ring come to be in our possession?" Gimli asked.

"Quiet," Legalos hissed at them all. "Something is approaching."

They all fell silent. Most of them could not hear anything, however Legalos and Aragorn could.

"Get down," Aragorn ordered as he dove and pulled Frodo and Sam to the ground.

Legalos likewise dove and dragged the other two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, to the ground. Gimli was able to drop quickly and avoid the hail of arrows that came flying from out of the woods. Boromir however was not as lucky as the other and he caught two arrows directly in the chest. A hoard of Uruk-Hai emerged from the forest and rushed towards the fellowship.

"Go," Boromir yelled drawing his. "I shall hold them off."

The hobbits began to flee towards the canoes. Legalos, Aragorn and Gimli all drew their weapons. The Uruk-Hai charged them and they stood their ground chopping them down as they came.

"Legalos, help the hobbits," Aragorn said seeing them struggling to launch a canoe.

Legalos turned to help Frodo and Sam into a canoe he then shoved it outward into the river. There was the snap of a bow releasing its arrows and Legalos let out a weak cry of pain before falling into the canoe with Frodo and Sam, an arrow lodged in the back of his left shoulder, leaving Merry and Pippin to fend for themselves. Two Uruk-Hai grabbed the two remaining hobbits and ran off with them. Boromir tried to chase after them but he was growing weak from his wounds. He quickly found himself cut off by the leader of the Uruk-Hai. He was a particularly foul creature with a white hand painted on his face. He fired an arrow at point blank range into Boromir's chest. Boromir was flung back by the force of the arrow and he hit the ground roughly.

However Boromir struggled back to his feet. He held his sword high and began to charge at the nasty creature once again. The Uruk-Hai fired another arrow dropping Boromir to the ground once again. Boromir struggled to gain his feet once more but no longer could. The Uruk-kai stood over him and drew its sword, ready to deal the killing blow.

However before he could kill the fallen Gondorian a figure came charging out of nowhere to block the blow. The creature looked up to see Aragorn standing there and angry look in his eyes. Before the Uruk-Hai could react Aragorn brought his sword up and hacked off the offensive creature's head in a single swing.

"Boromir," Aragorn said kneeling down beside his companion.

"Go," Boromir ordered him. "You can do no more for me."

Gimli came running up, "Aragorn, we must hurry or they will cut us off from the canoes."

As Aragorn watched Boromir closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Aragorn quickly whispered a prayer for his fallen comrade and then picked up his sword and ran with Gimli back to the canoes. The two warriors hacked and slashed their way through the Uruk-Hai, who were much less organized now that their leader was gone. They quickly launched the last canoe, forgetting to take paddles with them. They floated along with the current as they watched the angry Uruk-Hai curse at them from the banks of the river.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legalos! Legalos!" Frodo cried as he shook the fallen form of his elven companion.

Legalos stirred and then awoke clearly in pain. Frodo and Sam had managed to remove the arrow from Legalos' shoulder and bandage it, however neither of them were skilled healers and it was a mediocre bandaging.

"What happened?" Legalos asked.

"You passed out," Frodo replied. "You had an arrow in your shoulder. Sam and I were able to bandage you up."

"And what of the rest of the fellowship?" Legalos inquired.

"Merry and Pippin were captured," Sam answered sadly. "We know not about the fate of the others."

"Then all may be lost," Legalos said sadly.

"We must try to save them," Frodo said. "I can't leave my friends to die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears we are up the river without a paddle my Dwarven friend," Aragorn joked.

"'tis no laughing matter," Gimli said showing his lack of a sense of humour. "We have failed in our mission to ensure that the ring is destroyed."

"No," Aragorn disagreed. "We may have lost the ring, but as long as we still draw breath our mission is not failed."

"But we have no idea where the ring is," Gimli stated.

"Perhaps we don't," Aragorn said. "However I believe that the ring is in the hands of the elves of Lothlorien."

"Why would the elves have the ring?" Gimli asked.

"I know not," Aragorn replied. "But we must get back there to make sure it is not used for purposes of evil."

"Easier said than done my friend," Gimli said contemptuously. "Like you said, we're up the river without a paddle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Frodo, Sam and Legalos reached the end of the river.

"Come," Legalos said. "Gondor is this way."

He led them onwards across the plains towards a set of large mountains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their canoe finally stopped drifting, Aragorn and Gimli found themselves wandering the planes of Rohan. They had managed to track the Uruk-Hai that had captured Merry and Pippin for several leagues, but had since lost them. They were following the tree line when they heard the rumbling of an approaching army.

"Quickly," Aragorn said pulling Gimli into the woods.

The two companions watched the horizon waiting to see what was approaching. Rather than the massive hoard of Orcs of Isengarde that they had been expecting, it was a much more disciplined and trained army. As they drew nearer both Aragorn and Gimli recognized them.

"It is the Elves of Lothlorien," Aragorn exclaimed.

"But something does not seem right," Gimli muttered. "Why have the elves come to the plains of Rohan?"

"We shall ask them." Aragon replied.

However Gimli grabbed his arm and held him back. "No," Gimli said. "You of all people should know that it is not prudent to just rush out in front of an oncoming army. Even if they are friendly."

The army was now close enough that Aragorn and Gimli could make out more details. They were certainly elves of Lothlorien judging by their armour and the weapons they carried. However the banner under which they were marching was one that neither Gimli nor Aragorn had seen before. It was deep blue tingeing just barely into realms of purple, there was simple gold circle on it that was interlocked with a ring that looked similar to Galadriel's ring, Nenya.

"Does that banner make any sense to you?" Aragorn asked his Dwarven comrade.

Gimli shook, "Nay, the meanings of that banner are indeed foreign to me." He replied, "I'd expect you to understand the mind of an elf a lot better than a Dwarf."

"Well the one ring on there probably represents Galadriel since that is her ring," Aragorn said. "But the rest of the banner is completely unknown to me."

"Well at least they're a friendly army," Gimli said. "Perhaps we can ask them?"

The two companions emerged from the woods and waited for the elven army to reach them.

"Who are you?" the leader at the head of the army demanded as the army stopped in front of Gimli and Aragorn.

"I am Aragorn of the Dunedain," Aragorn replied. "And this is my travelling companion, Gimli son of Gloin."

"What business do you seek?" the elf asked.

Aragorn was surprised, he would have thought that such a high up elf would have known that he and Gimli were members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Aragorn sensed that something was a foot.

"I could ask you the same thing," Aragorn responded. "Not all that often you see an elven army marching the plains of Rohan."

"Perhaps not," the elf agreed. "But it shall become a much more common sight in the near future."

"That's an interesting banner you're marching under," Aragorn remarked. "What does it mean?"

"It represents the Lady Galadriel's quest to unite the people of Middle Earth," the elf answered. "We are on our way to Isengarde to destroy the traitorous Sarumon."

"Then perhaps we can lend our assistance," Aragorn offered. "Two hobbits we were travelling with were captured by Sarumon's Uruk-Hai."

"It is doubtful that they still live," the elf said simply and coldly. "However if you wish to assist us I shall take you to see the Lady Galadriel herself."

"Does Galadriel leave her realm of Lothlorien?" Aragorn asked surprised.

"These are dangerous times," the elf replied. "And Sarumon is powerful enemy. Lady Galadriel feels that she is the only one amongst us who can deal with him appropriately."

Aragorn nodded, he wasn't sure what had persuaded the elves into such an active role in the defense of Middle Earth, but his thoughts that perhaps something was afoot had been quelled.

"Very well," Aragorn said. "Take us to see Lady Galadriel."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is," Legalos said as the neared the edge of a long mountain range. "The capital of Gondor, Minas Tirith."

"Wow," Frodo remarked at the magnificent tiered city.

Never in all his fifty or so hobbit years had Frodo imagined such a place. The immense size was absolutely remarkable to the diminutive hobbit. He was completely amazed by the beauty of the incredible city. The stone work was absolutely astonishing and breath-taking.

"What do we hope to do here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Legalos replied. "It just seems like the safest place to be right now. Especially since the ring is gone. Besides, we should tell them about what happened to Boromir."

The hobbit had seen Boromir still fighting despite four arrows in his chest. However both assumed that Boromir had succumbed to his wounds and passed on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli and Aragorn were brought before Galadriel. No longer was she the fair maiden dressed in simple white gowns that they had met in Lothlorien. Now she was a Warrior Queen, dressed in the most elegantly crafted elven armour that was perfectly fitted to match all the curves of her body and was made of the extremely tough and resilient but light metal mithril. A large flowing blue cape trailed from her shoulders to the ground behind her feet. Hanging from her belt in its sheathe, was an impressive sword. The hilt was decorated exquisitely with many jewels.

"The heir of Isildur and his Dwarven companion," Galadriel commented. "I am surprised to see you here. If you are here than that means that the Fellowship of the Ring has been dissolved and the mission has failed."

"Well we're not entirely sure," Aragorn replied. "We seem to have lost the ring at some point during our journey. We were think perhaps it was in Lothlorien."

"If the ring was in my realm I would know," Galadriel said.

"Well perhaps all is not lost if the ring at least remains hidden," Aragorn said.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about?" Galadriel asked.

"My companion and I wish to assist you in helping to bring down Isengarde," Aragorn answered.

"You willingness to help is duly noted," Galadriel said. "However this is a task for the elves and the elves alone."

Aragorn was confused, "I don't understand," he said.

Galadriel smiled, but it wasn't the cryptic smile of the elves that Aragorn was used to. Actually it was more of a smirk that indicated that something sinister was happening. Aragorn instinctively grasped the handle of his sword. Beside him Gimli was nervously rubbing his hands against the handle of his axe and glancing about at all the elves that were now forming a circle around them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn demanded.

"The time of the elves has come again!" Galadriel declared. "And I shall lead them to glory!"

Aragorn immediately what the gold circle was on the banner. It was the ring of power. He looked at Galadriel's hands and noticed the ring on her left finger. Galadriel drew her sword from it's sheathe with her right hand. The blade was thin but appeared incredibly strong and sharp, it was also longer than a normal sword. Aragorn drew his own sword and Gimli hefted his axe.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us?" Galadriel asked him mockingly.

Aragorn replied by roaring in anger and charging at her swinging his sword with both hands and all his might. She was able to deflect his blow almost effortless with one hand sending Aragorn tumbling to the ground. Gimli looked on in surprise at Aragorn who was now picking himself up off the ground. Galadriel looked down at Aragorn a sinister and arrogant smirk on her face. She raised her left hand above her head and wave of shadow washed out across the other elves.

Suddenly their faces changed. The smooth and calm features became harsh and chaotic like those of the Orcs. All the elves began charging Gimli and Aragorn in a blood mad frenzy. They tried to fight them off but they were quickly overwhelmed. As Aragorn struggled to fend them off her saw Gimli, he had been knocked the ground and not literally being ripped to pieces as the elves fed on his flesh. Gimli screamed in pain as he was eaten alive. Aragorn felt a great pain in his leg and looked down to see and elf was literally eating to his thigh. He swung his sword but another elf grabbed his arm and bit down hard on his wrist. Aragorn screamed as his hand was severed from his arm. Just before he was swarmed by elves hungering for his flesh, Aragorn managed one finally look back at Galadriel. She was surveying the carnage with a pleased look on her face. She noticed Aragorn's glance and gave him a smile. The last thing Aragorn remember before his body was torn asunder by the ripping hands of the bloody thirsty elves; was the look of absolute pleasure at the sight, in Galadriel's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarumon was at the top of his tower overseeing his realm. His army of Uruk-Hai had been sent to destroy the Kingdom of Rohan. The few remaining survivors had retreated to Helm's Deep and the fate of Rohan would be decided there. There were very few people remaining led by King Theoden's niece Eowyn. Sauron had no doubt that his army would succeed and wipe out the remains of Rohan. Now he had to concentrate on the task his master had set for him, the task of finding the ring. The ring had gone missing after it passed through Lothlorien. Sarumon had managed to gain this information from a pair of hobbits that his Uruk-Hai had captured from the Fellowship. Neither was the ring bearer; however they both said that the ring had somehow been replaced by a fake during their journey. After they gave up this information Sarumon allowed his Orcs to feast upon their flesh.

Sarumon had at first suspected the elves of such treachery, but logic seemed to dictate that the elves wished to have nothing to do with the ring. As Sarumon was lost in thought he did not notice the army that was approaching his weakly defended domain. Before long the army had reached the tower and begun a whole sale slaughter upon all the Orcs that remained. Sarumon finally snapped out of his thoughts as one of the smiths were weapons for his army were built collapsed loudly. Sarumon looked down upon his realm to see it being destroyed by the elves of Lothlorien. Sarumon turned to head down and try and salvage something from this brutal massacre. However ever when turned around Sarumon was absolutely startled by the person standing behind him.

"You can't stop us," Galadriel said.

"So the Lady of Light has decided to join the war of the ring," Sarumon commented. "I must say I commend your resolve. But what you are doing is pointless. Sauron shall be victorious."

Galadriel drew her sword quickly and held the extremely fine tip up against Sarumon's neck. "Do not be so quick to assume victory, fallen Istari," Galadriel said. "The time of my people has come again, and we shall reign supreme over Middle Earth."

Sarumon then noticed the ring on Galadriel left hand. He quickly fell to his knees before her, "Forgive me for being so presumptuous," Sarumon apologized. "In place of the dark lord I shall worship you my Queen. I am your humble servant."

"Arise," Galadriel ordered him.

Sarumon slowly got to one knee and them up to his feet. However he dared look upon the face of the powerful elven queen that stood before him.

"You are a traitor and a turncoat," Galadriel said to him. "A snivelling side switcher that is only out for his own interests. Why would I want to have you as my servant?"

A look of terror spread across Sarumon's face. He realized that he need to give Galadriel a reason to allow him to live.

"Milady, I do what I must to survive." Sarumon said. "Sauron tempted me by saying together we could rule Middle Earth, but now I know that it is not to be. Sauron can not withstand your infinite power. He shall fall and Middle Earth shall be yours."

"Very flattering," Galadriel said flatly. "And you are right, I do have infinite power. And thus you serve no purpose."

With that she ran her sword through Sarumon's heart. The wizard gasped for air as his lung was also punctured. Galadriel withdrew her swords and wiped it clean on Sarumon's white robes. The mighty Wizard stood there for a long moment just staring at her unable to comprehend what had just happened. He then staggered backwards and teetered near the edge of the tower. Galadriel watched emotionlessly as Sarumon tipped over the edge and toppled like a rag doll down into the raging battle below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eomer's Rohirrim wandered the desolated plains of Rohan. They had arrived at Helm's Deep much too late to help their brethren, but they were able to route Isengarde's forces. But it was too late; the people of Rohan had all but been wiped out. King Theoden himself had been killed in battle. Eomer and his twenty or so remaining horsemen were all that remained. Everywhere they travelled they found only destruction, the type of destruction that only Orcs were capable of.

As they wandered east towards Gondor they came across a small village that had not yet been destroyed. They rushed into the village, there were large amounts of people in the village, much more than it had originally been built for. Tents and temporary structures had been built to house the refugees, who were likely survivors from other destroyed villages.

"Who's in charge here?" Eomer asked a young boy as he dismounted from his horse.

"Nobody sir," The boy replied. "We're just all working together and trying to survive."

"What happened?" Eomer asked him.

"You should ask my mother," the boy said pointing to a heavy set woman that was washing some clothes.

Eomer thanked the boy and made his way over to the woman.

"Hello 'mam," Eomer greeted her. "I am Eomer Leader of the Rohirrim. I was wondering if I could speak to you."

"You're the new king," the woman replied. "Of course you can speak."

It had not yet dawned upon Eomer that he was now the king of Rohan. Of course there wasn't much left to rule over.

"What happened?" Eomer asked. "Who destroyed all oh Rohan?"

The woman stopped what she was doing. She choked back tears as she recalled what Eomer figured were very disturbing memories.

"We thought they were friendly," the woman said. "But by the time they were upon us it was too late. They were more savage than even the orcs. They killed everyone, destroyed everything and then they feasted on the dead bodies."

"Who?" Eomer inquired anxiously.

The woman looked at him, "The Elves," she replied.

Eomer looked at her disbelievingly. "The elves?" he repeated.

"They were perfectly normal as they approached the village," the woman recalled. "We thought that they had come to protect us from the orcs. The leader of our village went to talk to their leader, some powerful elf, Gala, Galadreel, something."

"Galadriel?" Eomer offered.

"Yes, that's it," the woman said. "I'm not sure what happened but Galadriel killed him with her sword. Then suddenly everything went dark and all the other elves charged into the village. Their faces had changed, it was as if they had become orcs but they were even more deadly. They began eating the villagers alive. I was able to grab my son and a horse and ride to safety."

Eomer was completely horrified. He had met elves only on a few rare occasions and knew very little about them, but from what he did know this type of behaviour was well beyond normal elven behaviour. Also Galadriel was supposed to be the Elven Lady of Light, a wise and pacifistic elf of great knowledge and power. In all her thousands of years nothing like this had happened so Eomer was left to wonder just what was going on. Perhaps this was an elaborate illusion of Sarumon's magic. It seemed far fetched, but it made much more sense than a bunch of bloody-thirsty elves running around killing all the Rohirrim. Eomer's thought process was broken by the cries of a scout riding up on a horse.

"They're coming this way!" the scout cried.

"I'll rally my men," Eomer shouted to all the village. "We'll hold them off while you escape."

"No," someone replied. "We have nowhere left to flee to. You must leave this place and find help."

Eomer pushed his way through the crowd to find the dissenter. He was completely surprised to find his sister Eowyn.

"You must go," Eowyn said. "Go to Mirkwood and to Rivendell and gather the help of the other elves."

"No, I am not leaving you behind," Eomer insisted.

"You cannot fight them and expect to win," Eowyn pleaded with her brother.

"Perhaps not," Eomer admitted. "But these are my people and I am not going to run away like a coward. If I die, you are all that is left of our line, you will be the Queen of Rohan and I'm sure you will make an excellent leader. Now go and seek help."

Eomer dragged his sister to a nearby horse and lifted her up and on, he then turned the horse in the direction of Mirkwood and smacked it's behind sending the horse of galloping across the plains carrying a forlorn Eowyn with it. Once she was far enough away that Eomer could no longer make out any details he hopped back onto his own horse and gathered his men. They rode out to meet their enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Eomer reached the top of a hill he looked down into the shallow valley below gathered below were hundreds of elves gathered into disciplined rows marching across the plains of Rohan. Someone issued an order and the elves all stopped. Eomer cautiously led his men down to meet with the commander of the Elven army.

"The King of Rohan wishes to speak with the leader of the army who treads upon our land," Eomer declared.

A tall and fair female elf stepped forward in front of Eomer. "I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien and leader of these elves." She said.

"And I am Eomer, King of Rohan," Eomer replied not dismounting from his horse.

While everything seemed perfectly normal Eomer couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. His horse also seemed to be nervous as it constantly snorted and shuffled underneath him.

"What business do you have in these lands?" Eomer asked.

"We have come to rid these lands of the threat of Isengarde," Galadriel replied calmly.

"Well if that is truly the case then you elves certainly have a bad sense of direction; for you are heading in the exact opposite direction of Isengarde." Eomer said.

"That is because the threat of Isengarde has already been neutralized," Galadriel explained. "And we are now dealing with the next threat to the ruler ship of Middle-Earth."

"And what's that?" Eomer asked. "Mordor?"

"No," Galadriel responded coldly. "Men."

She held up her hand and the sky grew dark. All the horse became very nervous. Eomer glared at Galadriel. She met his stare, her blue eyes had suddenly become as black as coal. She spread her arms and all the elves suddenly charged at Eomer and his men. Eomer noticed that had become terrible ferial creatures. Their features were distorted and they had sharp fang protruding from their mouths. The elves launched themselves at the horses and began stabbing them. One by one Eomer's men fell and the elves began eating them alive. Eomer's horse panicked and took off through the crowd carrying Eomer away from gruesome carnage. Eomer didn't even notice, his mind was still in shock and he stayed that way as his horse carried him away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eomer had no idea how long his horse had been going. The animal was so frighten that Eomer didn't think it would ever stop. However, Eomer himself was still numb with horror at what he had witnessed. The horse leapt over the remains of what had once been a farm fence. Eomer was jerked out of his saddle and hit the ground roughly. He watched unmoving and uncaring as the horse continued on without him. He lay there for a while and then the world went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eomer awoke he was looking at the ceiling of a log cabin. He sat up in bed and looked around. He seemed to be in a small cabin. There was a fireplace with a fire burning in it and a table with four simple wooden chairs around it. Sitting in one of those chairs was an old man, with a long white beard, who was dressed in white robes. A staff sat nearby him. Eomer did not recognize the man, his initial thought was that it was Sarumon. However he had Sarumon and knew that this was not the same man.

"You're awake," the old man said. "That is good. You have been asleep for a long time."

Eomer began to feel it. His entire body felt stiff from lack of use. He put his feet down on the floor and pushed himself up to his feet. His legs felt wobbly as though it was his first time standing.

"How long have I been asleep?" Eomer asked.

"Several months," the old man replied.

Eomer walked over on his unsteady legs and sat down in a chair beside the old man.

"You seem familiar," Eomer said to this. "Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf," the old man replied.

"Gandalf the Grey?" Eomer inquired with curiosity and surprise.

"Not anymore," Gandalf answered. "Now I am Gandalf the White."

Eomer was both surprised and excited at this news. He new Gandalf to be a well travelled individual.

"Tell me Gandalf, what has happened in the lands of Rohan and the rest of Middle Earth?" Eomer requested.

"The Ring of Power has fallen into the hands of Galadriel of Lothlorien," Gandalf reported. "The ring has corrupted her and made her desire conquest and domination over all of Middle Earth. The elves of Lothlorien have been corrupted and Rivendell is suffering similar corruption."

"How is this possible?" Eomer asked.

"Galadriel is indeed a very powerful sorceress," Gandalf said. "The ring has heightened her power to a point where it has possibly made her more powerful than Sauron himself at his peak. In her hands the ring allows her to do almost anything she desires, but as you should know it also corrupts those that wearer to become an all conquering tyrant."

"Is there nothing we can do to save Galadriel?" Eomer queried thinking that it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful woman.

Gandalf shook his head, "Unfortunately the ring has completely corrupted Galadriel. Even if it were to be taken from her and destroyed her mind would still be lost."

Eomer stared blankly at the table in front of him, "What must we do to stop her?" he asked without looking up at Gandalf.

"We need to gather an army to stand against her," Gandalf replied. "Your sister has gathered the elves of Mirkwood who have not yet been corrupted by Galadriel's power. The Kingdom of Gondor also still remains."

"And what of Galadriel?" Eomer asked.

"It would appear as though she is consolidating her forces and establishing a base of power at Isengarde." Gandalf replied. "Since there is no plans to attack her there has not been any sort of information gathered on what is happening in Isengarde."

Eomer allowed all this information to soak into his mind. He finally looked back up at Gandalf.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in Mirkwood," Gandalf replied. "After I found you I brought you here, the elves and your sister have been nursing you back to health. You two are amongst the few remaining survivors of Rohan. All of whom have fled the Kingdom to either here or to Gondor. Your sister has been visiting you everyday in the hopes that you will awaken. She will be very pleased to see you."

Eomer was filled with mixed emotions. He was eternally thankful and glad that his sister had survived and that she had been taken in by the elves of Mirkwood. However, the news that his kingdom had been emptied of all men was news that brought great sadness to Eomer's heart. He looked up at Gandalf and forced himself to smile.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sure she will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reunion between Eomer and Eowyn was a joyous one. Neither one of them spoke about what had happened to Rohan, but instead they were just happy to see each other.

Afterwards they met with King Thranduil; he agreed that they must do everything in their power to take the ring back from Galadriel. Thranduil promised that he would provide all the help he could to battle Galadriel, he also agreed to provide Eomer and Eowyn with an escort to Gondor. Thranduil gave five of his best warriors on hand to travel with the last members of the Rohan royal line to Gondor. Then, after thanking Thranduil, they were off on their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Galadriel awaited as her soldiers brought a prisoner before her. Rivendell had fallen and the majority of the elves had joined Galadriel. A few however, had not, and they had faced the judgement of Galadriel. A few had agreed to submit to her will. Those that did not were executed. This was the final prisoner and the most important of them all, the former Lord of Rivendell, Elrond.

"Why are you wasting time with this?" Elrond asked as he was brought before Galadriel, his hands bound behind his back. "My daughter may have succumbed to your wishes. But you know that I, like my sons, will never submit to your will."

"If it is your wish to die in vain, than so be it," Galadriel said drawing her sword.

Elrond was shoved roughly to his knees. He glared back angrily at his captors. He then lowered his head exposing his neck as he accepted his fate. With one swift stroke it was over. Galadriel kicked Elrond's now separated head aside. She reached out and grabbed the ring that was still on his hand and removed it. The ring was slightly stained with Elrond's blood. Galadriel wiped the blood off with her fingers and turned to the elf standing beside her.

"It is good that you have chosen to fully accept your elven heritage. With this, your father's ring, you shall assist in returning our race to its former glory," Galadriel said as she held forth the ring.

Arwen accepted the ring from Galadriel. Its sapphire stone had changed and was now a black onyx that seemed to absorb all light that touched it. Arwen slid the ring onto her finger and felt the ring's power flow through her.

"Thank you my Queen," Arwen said kneeling before Galadriel. "I am yours to command. What are your orders?"

"My spies have told me that Mirkwood has sent a diplomatic envoy to Gondor offering an alliance against us." Galadriel explained. "I want you and Haldir to find them, and kill them."

"As you wish my Queen," Arwen said as she bowed and then left.

Galadriel then turned and looked upon her realm of Isengard. She had rebuilt the fortress to produce elven weapons and armour. Massive siege weapons like trebuchet, ballista, and mangonels were constructed. Remembering the great power that of the Ents; Galadriel had created her own sect of evil Huorons from the mightiest trees of Fangorn Forest to serve her as elite troops. However the most disturbing creation of them all was the elf pits. Female Elves were sacrificed into these pits and their blood was mixed with clay to give birth to elves. These new elves were very similar to normal elves. However they tended to be larger and had a much more destructive demeanour.

The entire process was working around the clock non-stop creating an impressive army the likes of which had never before been seen. Soon they would be ready to rid Middle Earth of the greatest threat to elves, men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last of the Rohirrim, Gandalf and the elves of Mirkwood had just crossed the Great River. They were travelling by foot to make themselves less noticeable and less likely to be heard by any of Galadriel's evil elves. One of the elves, Eärendur, suddenly motioned for the group to stop.

"Something approaches," he announced to the group in a whisper.

"It sounds like horses about a half-mile west of here," Dínendal, another elf agreed.

"Do you think we've been discovered?" Eomer asked.

"It is doubtful," Gandalf said. "Galadriel may be extremely powerful, but as we have not done anything warranting her attention yet we should be safe. However, we should find cover just in case."

Elrohir and Maeglin, two of the other elves drew their swords just in case. The sound of the horses was now close enough that even the humans could hear it faintly.

"We should move quickly," Elrohir suggested.

The group quickly ran across the plains as fast their legs would carry them.

"There's a set of caves up ahead," Anaranë Míriel, the only female elf in the group said.

However as they approached the caves they realized that it was a Warg den. The demonic wolves, smelling fresh meat, began to come out of their cave. In total there were twelve Wargs. All the elves drew their bows and prepared to fire. The Wargs charged the group thirsting for blood. The elves unleashed their arrows upon the Wargs and three of them fell. However, the Wargs were upon them quickly. Eomer slashed with his sword and severed the head of the Warg that was attacking him.

Gandalf then raised his staff and utter some words that were unintelligible to everyone else. A ray of light came from his staff and all the Wargs howled as they were blinded. Eomer, Eowyn and the elves took this opportunity to attack the Wargs. Their swords flashed and soon the ground was bathed in the blood of the Wargs.

They quickly ran into the caves hoping that the commotion had not attracted the horse riders. As they listened the sounds of the pounding hooves came and went. It seemed as though they had passed by with out paying any heed to the Warg den whatsoever.

"They have passed," Anaranë Míriel stated. "We are safe for now."

"Let us rest here for now," Gandalf said. "These caves shall keep us safe and we shall continue our journey tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party left the Warg caves early the next morning just before dawn broke. If any of Galadriel's followers had gone into the caves after they had left they would have been none the wiser that the people they were hunting for had passed through this area.

However they did not know that the horses they had heard yesterday were those of Haldir's and his elves. Haldir had overheard the brief battle between the party and the Wargs and had travelled to a point between them and Gondor to lay an ambush. However there were several possible routes to take so Haldir had been forced to spread his soldier thinner than he would have liked. They were hidden amongst a series of low hills in small caves and holes.

As the party neared Haldir's ambush spot Gandalf raised a hand motioning for them to stop.

"We must tread carefully," Gandalf whispered. "This is an excellent place to lay an ambush."

The elves all drew their bows readied arrows as they cautiously approached the area. At the sound of a bow snapping Eärendur dropped to the ground. An arrow flew past over him and landed in the ground. Dínendal spotted the elf that had fired the arrow and quickly put his own arrow through the elf's head. At that a multitude of elves appeared out of seemingly nowhere all over the hills. Dínendal, Eärendur, Elrohir, Maeglin and Anaranë Míriel all began launching arrows at the elves. Eowyn and Eomer looked around in confusion unsure of what to do.

"Come," Gandalf said drawing his sword. "We must take the fight to them!"

They charged up the hills at the enemy, with the elves providing cover fire as they followed behind. Soon Eomer found himself engaged in hand to hand combat with a bloodthirsty male elf. The elf fought Eomer with ferocious strength. However the elf seemed much to focused upon dealing a powerful killing blow, which allowed Eomer to strike quickly and wound it several times dropping it to the ground. Eowyn likewise found herself engaged against an elf that was attacking with extreme strength. However unlike Eomer, Eowyn was not able to defend well against the elf's strength.

Just when it seemed as though Eowyn were to be struck down Gandalf was able to behead the elf before quickly turning and engaging two more elves. The battle was raging wildly. All around the elves of Galadriel were dropping to the ground. However, suddenly the combat came to a stop. An elf dressed in very fine armour brandishing an exquisitely forged sword appeared atop one of the hills. He surveyed the carnage below and when he realized that his forces had taken severe casualties while the party had taken none he let out a blood curdling roar and charged at Eowyn. Eowyn was barely able to defend against his fist blow, which knocked her hard to the ground.

The elf stood over her his sword raised ready to split Eowyn clean in half. Before he could five arrows hit him in the chest. He staggered backwards but raised his sword once again. Eomer then stepped in and blocked the blow. He was then able to cut off the elf's right arm causing him to drop his sword. The elf knocked Eomer to the ground with his other arm and lunged at him his teeth becoming flesh ripping fangs. Before he could bite however he stopped and fell to the ground beside Eomer. Eowyn stood in front of her brother, her sword stained with blood.

The dark elves seeing their leader defeated retreated leaving the party relatively safe.

"Is everyone alright?" Gandalf asked.

Everyone affirmed that they were alright.

"Then we should keep moving," Gandalf suggested. "The enemy knows where we are and they'll be coming after us in greater number next time I expect. We must hurry or we shall surely be killed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The party continued on its journey now travelling more swiftly since they knew that the Galadriel's elves would regroup and come after them. However they were now very close to Gondor, only a day or two's journey away.

"We must remain vigilant," Gandalf reminded the group for the umpteenth time.

Their vigilance was to rewarded on this fine day for Gondor had sent a scouting patrol out that stumbled across the party in their travels. The group was not standard soldiers but were the Ithilien rangers of Gondor, skilled in stealth and movement under cover.

"Greetings," the Leader of the rangers said after determining that these elves were not a threat. "Why are you traversing through the lands of Gondor?"

"We are heading to Minas Tirith, on a diplomatic mission from King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Gandalf replied.

The man's eyes glanced over the party. Gandalf could tell that he was trying to determine what to make of this. "I am Faramir, son of Denethor ruling Steward of Gondor," he told them. "I know that Thranduil's son is currently residing in Minas Tirith. I believe that Thranduil is operating in good faith. My men and I shall accompany you back to Minas Tirith."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas and the Hobbits had been in Minas Tirith for a very long time. They were unsure of what to do now that their quest to destroy the ring had been brought to an abrupt halt. The hobbits were enjoying the comforts of Minas Tirith that Denethor the Steward of Gondor was providing them. Legolas however, was restless. He heard the news of what was happening outside the city's gates and he longed to do something. Whenever he left the house that was provide to him and the hobbits he received many suspicious and accusing glares from the people of Minas Tirith. Legolas couldn't really blame them for being suspicious, even he was suspicious of his own people after what he heard had happened. Legolas longed to return to Mirkwood to speak with his father. Whatever the case Legolas was longing to get out of the city for it was making him restless.

He often wondered what had happened to Aragorn, Gimli and the other hobbits. He knew about Boromir's fate and had been the one to break the news to Denethor. The Steward of Gondor had not taken the news of his eldest son's death very well at first. However given time he had come to accept his son's fate and had become a much more cordial host to the elf and hobbits that had been his son's travelling companions.

As Legolas sat in the front window the house looking out at the massive gates of Minas Tirith and the Pelennor Fields that lay beyond them. They were dull fields of brown-green that matched against the grey sky. Legolas' keen hearing noticed that there seemed to be a commotion down at the gates. He quickly hopped to his feet and rushed outside to see what was going on ignoring the two hobbits who were happily feasting on their second breakfast. Legolas reached the gates to see two human's come in, one male the other female, along with five elves and a man that Legolas thought was dead.

"Gandalf?" Legolas asked in amazement.

Gandalf noticed the elf looking at him and smiled. Legolas ran forth touch Gandalf and see if he was real or if it was just a hallucination caused by being locked up in Minas Tirith for so long.

"It is good to see you Legolas," Gandalf greeted his former travelling companion.

"I thought you died after you fell at the bridge in Khazad-dûm." Legolas said.

"It was not yet my time," Gandalf told him simply. "What news do you have about the other members of the Fellowship?"

"I'm afraid I know little," Legolas replied sadly. "Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are here safe in Minas Tirith. Boromir died in combat at Amon Hen. After that out Fellowship was split up. What became of the others; I do not know."

"I have heard rumour in my travels," Gandalf said. "Of the Uruk-Hai of Isengard feasting upon the flesh of hobbits that were captured at Amon Hen."

"That is possible," Legolas admitted. "Merry and Pippin were kidnapped by Sarumon's forces. So why have you come to Minas Tirith?"

"Your father is looking to establish an alliance with the Men of Gondor against the Lady Galadriel," Gandalf explained. "I have also brought the last two members of the Rohan Royal House with me."

Legolas looked over at the two humans who were gazing about at the many sights and splendours of Minas Tirith in awe and amazement.

"All of Rohan has been destroyed?" Legolas asked.

"We must act swiftly to create an alliance against Galadriel." Gandalf said. "If we do not unite than all of middle earth shall under her control."

Legolas thought on this for a moment, "And what of the Dwarves?" He asked.

"Your father is attempting negotiations with them but you know of the long standing rivalry between the Dwarves and the Elves." Gandalf answered. "Besides this new development has made them very untrusting of Elves."

"I can understand why," Legolas admitted. "If I'm guessing correctly you will use the alliance with Gondor to prove to the Dwarves that the Elves of Mirkwood can be trusted in an alliance against Galadriel."

"Your father was, you are wise beyond your years," Gandalf said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denethor was quick to accept the alliance with the Elves of Mirkwood after Gandalf had explained the situation to him. However he insisted that Legolas remain in Minas Tirith, just in case Thranduil had any ideas. Gandalf was able to convince Denethor that it would be better to allow Legolas to accompany him in a diplomatic envoy to the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. Denethor agreed and travelling group was quickly readied to send to the Realm of the Dwarves.

The group consisted of Gandalf, Eomer, Faramir, Legolas, Anaranë Míriel, Dínendal and Beregond, who was a loyal friend of Faramir and a fellow Ithilien Ranger. Eowyn remained behind as the Rohan diplomat to Gondor, and Eärendur, Elrohir and Maeglin remained behind as the representatives of the elves of Mirkwood. Frodo and Sam both felt that this adventure was well beyond that of hobbits and asked to be allowed to return to the shire. However, not knowing the geography of Middle Earth very well; neither of the two hobbits realized that they would have to pass through either Isengard or Lothlorien, both of Galadriel's realms, to return to the Shire. Instead they chose to remain in Minas Tirith, hoping that eventually they'd be able to return to the Shire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galadriel had returned to her realm of Lothlorien. No longer was in the beautiful woods that it had been before. Now it was dark and fearsome place. The birds no longer sang happy melodies and no animals could be seen. Anything that had once dwelt in these woods had either fled or become warped and tainted by the evil that now lived here. Galadriel was about to use her mirror to see what outcomes lay in the future when she was interrupted.

"Milady," Arwen said as she descended the stairs.

"I hope that whatever you have to tell me pleases me," Galadriel threatened. "I do not take kindly to being interrupted."

"Forgive me Milady," Arwen apologized. "But the news I bear is of great importance."

"Very well," Galadriel muttered. "Speak."

"The party from Mirkwood was intercepted by Haldir," Arwen said. "They were able to kill Haldir and several of his soldiers before they escaped. They have since forged an alliance with the Men of Gondor."

"Haldir was weak if he was able to fall in battle so easily," Galadriel grumbled more to herself than to Arwen.

"There is more my Queen," Arwen continued. "According to the surviving elves the group was accompanied by a white wizard; a white wizard that resemble Gandalf the Grey."

"So the old Istari has returned." Galadriel mused. "This does not affect our plans though. We will carry out the assault on Mirkwood immediately. Our enemy's next move will be to ally with the Dwarves. We need to take Mirkwood to use as a spearhead for attacking the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. It will drive a wedge the Dwarves and the Gondorians allowing us to deal with them separately."

"But don't you think they will have anticipated such a move?" Arwen asked.

"Of course they have," Galadriel said. "But they will not expect it to come so soon. Now come, we must prepare to march out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The diplomatic envoy to the Dwarves had reached the edges of Mirkwood. However, something had happened and the formerly green and lush forest had been greatly decimated.

"We're too late," Eomer said when he saw the destruction.

"Do not be too hasty to judge," Gandalf warned. "Thranduil is a very resourceful leader. The elves of Mirkwood may still have a chance."

But Eomer was correct. They were too late. The sudden attack had caught the elves of Mirkwood off-guard. Galadriel's forces were able to under cover of dark and set the forest ablaze. They were also able to use the large spiders that dwelled in Mirkwood against the native elves. Thranduil had managed to fortify his own realm but it was only a matter of time before Galadriel's forces managed to penetrate.

A great many of the elves of Mirkwood in light of the massive army that was marching upon them as well as the influence of the ring's power had changed allegiances to fight with Galadriel rather than against her.

"We must hurry," Legolas said. "We may still be able to help my father."

Anaranë Míriel and Dínendal agreed.

"Very well," Gandalf said. "We shall see what assistance we can lend to Mirkwood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galadriel stood and gazed upon the carnage that her armies had brought upon Mirkwood. The blood of many elves was spilled upon the ground. Trees were either burned or uprooted. The ring on her finger seemed to gather power from all this destruction.

"Milady, we have word that Dwarves have left Lonely Mountain to assist Thranduil." Arwen reported.

"Excellent," Galadriel said with an evil smile. "This takes them out of their natural habitat in the mountain caves and puts them on unfamiliar soil."

Galadriel then had a sudden idea.

"Tell the forces to stop," she said.

"But my Queen we have the advantage," Arwen argued. "if we stop now…"

"Do as I say," Galadriel snapped. "I wish to show them that nothing can with stand my power."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The envoy to the Dwarves was able to reach Thranduil's realm without encountering Galadriel's army. Upon their arrival the spirits of the Dwarf and Elven alliance were greatly raised. The Dwarven army had been led from Lonely Mountain by King Dain II Ironfoot. After a heart warming reunion between Legolas and his father, they were led to Thranduil's command post at the front line.

"What is the current situation?" Gandalf asked.

"We are not entirely sure," Thranduil replied. "Galadriel's forces had us in complete disarray, but then they called off their attack to regroup."

"I suspect their up to some trickery," Dain said.

"It doesn't seem to be a tactically sound idea," Gandalf agreed. "It allows the Dwarves to dig in and our forces to be reinforced."

"Whatever the case may be there will likely be a great deal of blood shed on both side when they do attack now." Thranduil said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day the forces of Galadriel marched upon the allied armies' position, with Dark Lady Galadriel leading them. Her evil Huorons cleared a path by decimating every tree in their path. A seemingly endless number of corrupted elves followed behind in neat and orderly rows.

Galadriel's forces came to a stop about three hundred meter's away from Thranduil's. Galadriel stepped forward into the gap between the two armies with great confidence about her. Thranduil went out to meet her face to face.

"Lay down your weapons and accept your fate or prepare to face utter annihilation." Galadriel threatened.

"You're out of control Galadriel," Thranduil said. "You need to be stopped."

"On the contrary," Galadriel retorted. "I'm more in control than ever. I'm in control of everything!"

"You're not in control of any of us," Thranduil said bitingly as he indicated his army behind him. "And we will not conform to your twisted desires."

"Then you shall perish at the hands of the Queen of Middle Earth!" Galadriel declared.

At once the sky began to grow dark as black clouds came swirling into existence overhead. The allied armies grew very nervous as they saw flashes of orange lightning within the cracks of the clouds.

"Water and lightning will not stop our resolve," Thranduil told Galadriel firmly.

"But what about fire?" Galadriel asked.

With that great balls of fire began to rain down upon the allied armies. Hundreds of dwarves and elves were burned to death as the scattered to find shelter that just did not exist. Gandalf raised his staff and uttered a spell. The rain of fire came to a stop and clouds slowly dissipated. But the damage was done, the allied forces were in complete disarray. Galadriel's army too advantage of the chaos and surged forward in a massive wave of overwhelming force.

Thranduil drew his own sword and attacked Galadriel but she was faster and was able to easily defend. She quickly turned the battle against Thranduil who found himself barely able to withstand her powerful blows. One final blow shattered Thranduil's sword into two pieces. Her opponent now defenceless Galadriel finished him off by splitting him in half from head to tailbone.

Upon seeing his father cut down Legolas ran forth to attack Galadriel, however he was intercepted by a giant bird bearing an elven rider. The bird looked as though it used to be an eagle, but its feathers had grown black and now hung off it loosely as though it were a freshly dead corpse. The eyes were but black pits that stared blankly at Legolas. Legolas drew his twin blades and quickly put the foul creature out of its misery by removing its head. The rider was an elf dressed in thick black plate mail with a large horned helmet over their head. The rider bore a massive flail with a spiked head the size of a hobbit skull and another slightly smaller flail.

Legolas moved to attack the rider but the rider was able to trip Legolas up using the light flail. Both of them got to their feet at the same time. Legolas was surprised at how quick the rider was able to move given how heavy the armour was. Legolas moved to attack but had to back off to avoid the long reach of the heavy flail. The rider charged at Legolas swinging both flails alternately. Legolas was able to duck under a slow swing of the heavy flail and hit the rider in the helmet with the hilt of one of his sword.

The rider's helmet was knocked off and fell to the ground revealing a very angry Arwen underneath. Her fair skin had become a dull grey and her eyes seemed sunken. She knocked Legolas back with the end of her heavy flail and then swung her light flail at him. Legolas jumped back but was not able to avoid being hit in the mid section. The force of the blow sent him tumbling sideways as he nearly landed on his neck.

As he lay on the ground Legolas struggled to breathe. The force of the blow had likely caused one of his lungs to collapse as well as crushing several other internal organs. Legolas tried to get to his feet but found that he could not move his legs. In a moment Arwen was standing over top of him looking down at him. Her long black hair hung down from her head forming a tunnel around her face that helped Legolas focused on her as she spoke to him.

"It was very foolish of you to not side with Galadriel when you had the chance," Arwen said.

"She killed my father," Legolas said. "She also had Aragorn killed."

Arwen glared at him a look of pure hatred on her face. Legolas was scared and confused, he was not entirely sure what Arwen was so furious about.

"Aragorn was a bad mistake," Arwen told him though clenched teeth. "And I don't wish to ever be reminded of it again."

Legolas realized what was about to happen and tried to pull himself out of the way. Arwen flail came down catching Legolas squarely on the leg. He didn't feel anything since he was paralyzed from the waist down but he could tell his leg had been completely shattered. Arwen didn't miss the second time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirkwood forest was ruined. In the middle of the battlefield Galadriel stood beside Arwen over the corpse of the elf Legolas. The allied army had been completely routed. The elves of Mirkwood had realized the hopelessness of their situation after seeing their King and their Prince fall in battle. Their minds had given into the power of the ring and they turned on their allies. A few dwarves and some humans had escaped as had the Istari known as Gandalf, but that was no matter; soon enough they would be found and killed. Gondor would be over run and Mordor. With that the lands of Middle Earth would soon be hers.


End file.
